


Reason to Celebrate

by ami_ven



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami gets invited to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "party occasions"

Ami had never really had friends before. And certainly never ones who would invite her to a party. She was nice enough that her classmates weren’t usually mean to her, but not ‘fun’ enough for them to want her around.

Except, apparently, for Usagi.

“But, Ami-chan, you have to come!” she cried. “Mama is letting me have a sleepover because she was so proud of the B+ I got on last week’s history test. And I wouldn’t have gotten such a good grade if it wasn’t for your help, Ami-chan. So, you have to come.”

“I’m sure you’ll have much more fun without me.”

“Of course we won’t!” Usagi insisted. “We won’t have nearly as much fun if you’re not there.”

“Really?” Ami asked, before she could stop herself.

“Of course,” Usagi said again. “Rei wanted to know if you would loan her that book you two were talking about the other day, and Makoto said she was going to make those cookies you like.”

“Oh,” said Ami.

They really _did_ want her to come. And that was certainly worth celebrating.

“I’ll see you there,” she said, and Usagi grinned at her.

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reason to Celebrate [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709615) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
